All For One
|epithet = |age = 100+ (Longevity Quirk) |gender = Male |hair = Unknown |eye = Unknown |bloodtype = B |quirk = All For One |status = Imprisoned |family = Younger Brother (Deceased) |occupation = Villain Leader of the League of Villains |affiliation = League of Villains |teams = League of Villains |fightingstyle = Close Range and Long Range |debut = Chapter 59 |debutanime = Episode 13 (Voice only) Episode 33 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} is the true leader and benefactor of the League of Villains, the primary antagonist of the Hideout Raid Arc and the central antagonist of the series, along with Tomura Shigaraki. Once Japan's most powerful villain and All Might's arch-nemesis, his true motives are unclear and his true identity unknown. His current goal is to raise Tomura to become his eventual successor. Appearance After being mortally injured by All Might years ago, All For One's face seems to be made entirely of scar tissue, extending from above his upper lip and covering his entire head and the back of his neck. As such, he has no visible nose, ears, hair, or eyes, though the outlines of eye sockets can rarely be seen. As a result of having no eyes, he cannot see properly, but “sees” by using an infrared vision Quirk and by sensing the directions of vibrations in the area around him, similar to echolocation. He has various tubes sticking out of his neck and jaw, presumably to help with breathing. In flashbacks, he appears to be an ordinary looking man with short hair. However, his face is not shown clearly. In later chapters, he is shown to be a man of strong, imposing features although his eyes are shadowed. In another flashback, his face is shadowed, although one can make out his distinct features. He appears to have light colored eyes and a cruel smile. He has worn a suit in all of his appearances to date. When All For One leaves his secret hideout, he wears a black, skull-like mask with angular pipes at the top, a collar-like life support system around his neck, and his suit. Personality All For One is a megalomaniac and an expedient psychopath. His brother gave insights on his personality to Izuku. While All For One did use his powers to help people, it was done with ulterior motives and he demanded their servitude in exchange for his help. Those who resisted his will were purged. Aware of the feud between civilians and Quirk users, All For One encouraged it to acquire more Quirks and supporters. He did not even hesitate to convert some people into Nomus. All For One committed all these crimes, claiming he was bringing order to the world. All For One did care for his younger brother, albeit in a condescending manner. He is of the belief that without power, one cannot assert his ideals. He does not believe in justice or morality, claiming that they do not conform to reality. All For One was so attached to his power and status that he despises All Might for taking them away from him. Perhaps due to his confidence and immense power, he has a calm and condescending demeanor, confident even when thwarted. All For One prefers to use forceful actions rather than emotional words. All For One believes that his protégé, Tomura Shigaraki, has the ideal conditions to succeed him and continue his legacy. Still, All For One is aware of Tomura's general immaturity and tries to teach him how to grow as a Villain, although, unlike All Might, his methods of teaching are indirect. He speaks kindly towards Tomura and gives him encouragement when he fails. All For One came off as quite impatient, as he wanted to get rid of the Pro Heroes and Police Force attacking the League of Villains as soon as possible. However, it is also possible that his body has a limit and he only wanted to do what he had to before the limit was reached. All For One claims that he is unable to resist taking a Quirk once it piques his interest, much like a hoarder. He wanted to return some Quirks to their rightful owners although this appears to be an ambiguous statement. He also prefers stealing quirks that don't require extreme experience and difficulty to master, like Fiber Master. Despite his power and authority, All For One is respectful with his subordinates and associates being generally polite rather than patronizing. Although, this can be construed as a means to maintain his status. Quirk and Abilities Overall Abilities: All For One is extremely powerful, as he battled All Might when he was in his prime and gave him a grievous wound (which would limit All Might's usage of One For All). All For One was able to easily defeat Best Jeanist, the number four Pro Hero. Genius Intellect: All For One possesses a genius level of intellect, possibly due to his advanced age and life experience. He is the true mastermind behind the League of Villains and has been pulling the strings the whole time. He also seems to possess a vast knowledge of the Quirks he's stolen, as shown when he knew about the advantages and disadvantages of his Warping Quirk. Using this extensive knowledge of Quirks and his All For One Quirk, he can combine several Quirks to create devastating and catastrophic techniques. Immense Strength: All For One is extremely strong, being able to easily fend off All Might with his bare hands. Immense Speed: All For One has incredible speed, as shown when he completely destroyed the League of Villains' warehouse, defeated all the Pro Heroes there, and dealt significant damage to the surrounding area in a split second. Immense Durability: All For One possesses an extreme amount of durability and resilience, being able to survive All Might's United States of Smash. Enhanced Senses: Due to All For One being blind, his hearing improved immensely, as he is able to perceive his surroundings by sound. He can also sense vibrations in the air. Quirks : All For One's Quirk allows him to steal people's Quirks and renders them his own. He can even combine his stolen Quirks to create novel attacks with devastating effects. This Quirk can also grant stolen Quirks to other people, and forcibly activate the quirks of others. All For One has stolen a variety of Quirks with his ability, including: * : All For One stole this Quirk from Ragdoll. With this Quirk, he can observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. * : All For One can produce a black liquid that acts as a portal, similar in nature to Kurogiri's Warp Gate. It appears All For One can use this Quirk on a large scale as he produces multiple black liquid portals that transport dozens of Nomus to the League of Villains' hideout. This Quirk, however, has many limitations: it is not a coordinate-based warping and can only warp things to and from his location, and it only works if it is used on someone with whom he has a close relationship. * : All For One releases an air shockwave from his arms. This Quirk is further strengthened by its combined usage with springlike limbs and several other power-up Quirks. * : This Quirk seemingly enhances physical prowess and can also be used to power up other Quirks like Air cannon. *[[Kinetic Booster|'Kinetic Booster']]: This unnamed Quirk seemingly increases the amount of kinetic energy All For One creates and releases. *[[Strength Enhancer|'Strength Enhancer']]: The unnamed Quirk seemingly enhances All For One's physical strength. * : All For One transforms his fingers into jagged, far-reaching spikes that pierce a target and activate their Quirk against their will, whether they are conscious or not. These appendages can also be used for offensive purposes. * : This Quirk seemingly enables All For One to completely reflect the impact of an attack back to the attacker. * : This Quirk allows All For One to sense his surroundings using infrared rays. He uses this Quirk to compensate for his blindness. However, the amount that he is able to sense is very limited. * : All For One is capable of levitating in mid air. *'Longevity': All For One possesses unnatural longevity through the usage of an as-of-yet unknown Quirk, being older than any other human. Eight generations after his brother passed on One For All, he remains active and dangerous. * : This Quirk seemingly multiplies the number of All For One's arms. * : This Quirk seemingly enlarges All For One's Arm. * : This Quirk possibly generates rivet like growths on All For One's arm. * : This Quirk probably generates drill-like bone structures on All For One's arm. It is also possible that he possessed some, if not all of following Quirks, to which he gave to his Nomu: * : This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to absorb and release attacks. *'Tongue Web': This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to shapeshift his tongue into massive, branched web-like form. *'Muscle Enlargement': This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to momentarily enlarge his muscle structure before jumping. *'Pterodactyl': This Quirk gave Winged Nomu wings and strong claws. It is however implied that the Winged Nomu possessed this Quirk as a human and thus did not obtain it from All For One. *'Tool Arms': This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to generate numerous limbs fused with functioning metallic tools and weapons. * : This Quirk can absorb and partially distill impact force from physical assault. Limited in how much punishment it can take. * : This quirk enables rapid physical regeneration, does not work for cicatrized injuries. Super Moves *'Ultimate Combination': All For One combines Springlike Limbs, four Kinetic Booster Quirks, three Strength Enhancer Quirks, Proliferation, Hypertrophy, Rivet and Spearlike Bones to greatly enhance his right arm. Stats Battles & Events Past *All For One's Younger Brother vs. All For One: Win *Nana Shimura vs. All For One: Win *All Might vs. All For One: Loss Hideout Raid Arc *Kamino Incident **Hideout Raid Team vs. All For One: Win **All Might vs. All For One: Loss Trivia * According to Gran Torino, the Quirks and tactics he uses in his second fight against All Might are completely different from his first. * All For One's black ornate mask and life support system is possibly inspired by Darth Vader's armor from the Star Wars franchise. * All For One using his Infrared Quirk to sense his surroundings as a means to work around his blindness is based on Marvel superhero Daredevil's ability in sensing surrounding by using vibration and sound. * All For One is similar to the villain Apocalypse. Both can steal the abilities of just about anyone and have a super-powered disciple loyal to only them, (Tomura Shigaraki and Mr. Sinister). * His name is clearly the antithesis of his mortal enemy's Quirk, "One For All", since because this peculiarity express the difference between the heroic Superhero and the mischevious Villain. Their names come from the classic phrase "All for One, and One for All" but while the single phrase expresses unity and solidarity their respective names indicate antagonism and hatred toward each other. "One For All" expresses the selflessness, kindness, and altruism of the character, who is ready to sacrifice themselves for the good of people, while "All For One" indicates the great Egoism of a ruthless man who doesn't have problems to use or harm people for his own goal. *All For One cannot steal One For All most likely because it is passed on voluntarily. He also cannot steal it from All Might because Toshinori no longer possesses One For All. *All for One is the oldest known individual in the series, predating generations of users of One for All and their associates such as the elderly Gran Torino. *He is an S-Rank Villain. Quotes *(To his doctor, in regards to Tomura Shigaraki) "I know that boy will rise to the occasion. He was born twisted. So enjoy it while you can, All Might... This transient peace of yours!" *(To Tomura Shigaraki) "You've failed again, Tomura. But you mustn't lose heart. There will be more chances to set things right. That's why I've brought along your little band. And the boy... because you determined that he is an important pawn. So go and try again. That's what I'm here to help you to do. It's... all... for you." *(To Nana Shimura) "Thank you for such wonderful comedy!" References Site Navigation pl:All For One ru:Все За Одного (персонаж) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Convicts Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:Emitters Category:Transformers Category:Tartarus Convicts